Genso Urite
by hikari-14377
Summary: Mukuro collects souls for the devil. So he sees Tsuna as a job - but quickly finds himself falling for the mafia boss. What a devil to do? 2769, and other nonTsuna pairings, sorta an AU, and definently has OC's. ON HIATUS, BEING REVISED
1. First Contact

Chapter 1 First Contact

Mukuro Rudoku

Ex-con … and now owner of Tejina, Inc.

Tsuna sighed and put his head in his hands as he wondered why in hell this man was contacting him. And not just contacting – practically stalking without actually following him (which he knew because his "guards" would have told him if he was being followed … hopefully). Because in just 1 week Mukuro had sent him a letter, and at least 3 emails and calls A DAY. Thank God he'd gotten into the habit of screening his calls – a habit formed during his mafia boss training.

Tsuna warred with himself over whether to return the calls to see what Mukuro wanted or to give this over to Reborn and his Guardians so they could take him out. After a few moments of inner turmoil, he decided against setting a hit on the man - because he didn't yet deserve that. But, against his better judgment, he picked up the phone and returned the calls.

^_^ ^_^

Chrome, Mukuro's secretary, answered the phone when Tsuna called. "Good morning. The is Mukuro Rudoku's office."

"Good afternoon," Tsuna replied, "this is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I am returning Mukuro-san's calls."

"Please hold for one moment, Sawada-san, while I connect you to Mukuro-sama."

Chrome pressed hold, holding the phone as she considered hanging up on her employer's latest fascination, when Mukuro stuck his head out of his door.

"Ah, Chrome-chan, has Tsuna-kun called?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." She replied, sighing inwardly with defeat.

"Good~! Please patch him over to my phone immediately~!"

"Yes Mukuro-sama."

Chrome transferred the call so Mukuro could talk to his latest toy.

^_^ ^_^

After Mukuro finished talking to his newest toy, his 'boss', if you could call him that, called.

"Hello, Mukuro." He began with a voice like fire and silk and playful seduction.

"Hello, Boss." Mukuro replied crisply.

" Ah, Mukuro, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" the Devil replied.

"Well, Akuma-san," Mukuro replied with sarcasm, "I know my place in this existence – and as your underling, you are my boss. And I have manged to stay alive this long. I have no intention of dying because I don't give you the proper respect."

"Ah, Mukuro, … I guess I can understand your reasons – but I still would prefer you not call me boss."

"Of course, Akuma-san."

"Well, Mukuro, I actually called to see how your work was going."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, but otherwise showed little surprise that his boss knew about his latest toy. "It is going well. The people I mentioned on my last visit are still coming along nicely."

"Is there anyone new?"

"Yes, 3 or 4 new ones, actually."

" … Mukuro~, is it 3 or is it 4?"

"There are 3 definitely on the path, with a 4th as a possibility."

"And who's the 4th?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. The boss of the Vongola Famiglia. He should be relatively easy, because he is a mafia boss."

Akuma sighed inwardly, because unlike Mukuro, he knew that Tsuna would not be as easy as he seemed. After all – the kid was trying to create the largest mafia alliance in history, even getting notoriously violent families to pledge peace. "Well, you have 2 weeks to work on those four. Just remember to cancel all of your appointments."

"Of course, Akuma-san." Mukuro replied tersely.

Akuma grinned evily into the phone, and decided to mess with Mukuro. "Oh~! By the way, when you come this time, I'm giving you a gift!"

"Wha-" *Click* Mukuro slowly put down the phone, resisting the urge to throw it against the wall and smash it into tiny pieces. "A gift? … Whatever it is, it can't be good if he is giving it to me."

But Mukuro was unable to give it anymore thought because chrome stuck in her head and told him he was going to be late for the meeting.

^_^ ^_^

A/N: So – do you like it? Please do flame me - this is one of my first fanfics and Yaois. If you think I don't follow a characters personality – I'm sorry, but I'm doing what I want with them, and I didn't start reborn till after I started this fic! (please don't flame me for that either!) but I mostly have read yaois about KHR, so they have pretty much ruined it for me!

Okay! Please R&R – I value input and CONSTURCTIVE critism. I will also take pairings beside 2769 – nothing else with Tsuna though! See you in the next chapter!


	2. First da er, Meetng

Chapter 2 First da- er, Meeting!

They had set the meeting for that night. Tsuna wondered why he had set this up, considering he had better things to do than meet his almost staker on the night of the 1st time they'd talked. But when Mukuro had mentioned that he was free, he had just sounded so pitiful that Tsuna had agreed immediately.

(In the distance: "Kufufu, you fell for my illusions." – Mukuro)

However, when Tsuna had gone to get ready, he had found the majority of his suits ruined. With one of his eyes twitching, he reached for the one suit Reborn hadn't ruined with blotches of pick, green, and brown.

"Why couldn't you have ruined my least favorite suit?" he muttered, as he held the form-fitting Armani pants and silk shirt out like a diseased thing.

"Oh well. I unfortunately don't have time to get any of them cleaned." So, with great reluctance, he put on the suit, and called for his suits to be cleaned as he left.

'At least,' Tsuna thought, 'I can drive my car.'

And he could, as he reached the garage, he was able to drive his metallic red Mustang convertible. Of course, he turned on his GPS so that he wouldn't get lost.

^_^ ^_^

Mukuro had a window seat, with a perfect view to watch Tsuna drive up. One of his eyebrows rose when he saw Tsuna's obviously expensive suit, while he drove what looked like a really old and unexpensive car. He filed that information away as something to ask about later, as he watched Tsuna walk into the restaurant. (Italian!)

Mukuro smirked as he watched Tsuna get directed to his table. Inwardly, Mukuro was laughing as he watched the young man draw looks from everyone in the restaurant. 'But, then again, maybe he deserves it.' Mukuro thought. After all, despite the embarrassed look on Tsuna's face, he was wearing some great tighfitting pants that made him look quite delicious.

Mukuro's smirk grew lager as Tsuna reached the table. "Ano, are you Mukuro-san?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, as he looked over Mukuro.

He was like a barely contained wildfire, with a devil-my-care attitude and a dangerous smirk, Tsuna decided. And his hair, over which Tsuna barley contained a laugh, was styled somewhat like a pineapple. But, despite his air, a casual observer might say he was just out of a business meeting. Mukuro was wearing an ordinary navy suit. Actually, the only extraordinary thing about what he was wearing , was a small silver pin, in the shape of a trident.

All this, of course, went through Tsuna's mind in the few seconds it took for Mukuro to reply. "Of course. And I take it, then, you are Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yes, but I would prefer you call me Tsuna. Tsunayoshi always seemed a bit to formal to me."

"Of course, please sit, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna shivered as he sat, feeling more like he was sitting down with a starved lion than a man. "So," Tsuna began as he looked dowm at the menu, "You said you had a business proposal for me?"

"Ah~! You seem quick to get to business. But I, I would prefer to wait until we have some food~."

So Tsuna, a bit embarrassed, waited through the 3 course dinner of soup, of linguine with clam sauce for him and chicken picatta for Mukuro, and a shared piece of chocolate cake (Mukuro insisted) that was the size of his head, not to mention – unlimited breadsticks.

Throughout dinner Mukuro asked about Tsuna, to get to know him, he said, but gave few answers about himself. Tsuna sighed inwardly, thinking that the man gave out less information than Hibari! But, now the dinner was over, so they could get down to business, and Tsuna could hopefully stop feeling like he was about to be raped.

Mukuro noticed the discomfort on Tsuna's fac. He smirked, "So, now to answer your earlier question. What if I told you that I didn't have a business proposal for you?"

Tsuna sat back in shock, "Then why were you contacting me so much?"

Mukuro's smirk grew wider, as he pushed down a laugh. "Well, I just wanted to get to know you better Tsu-kun."

'Tsu-kun' Tsuna thought in shock, while aloud he answered in a voice shaking with suppressed anger, "what gives you the right to call me 'Tsu-kun'?!" while looking at Mukuro like he was about to kill him.

" I'm sorry," Mukuro replied, "I just travel a lot, so I sometimes forget and mix-up the grammar and name rules. And I also feel like I already know you very well, but I am sorry."

" Oh… I guess I understand that, but would you please call me Tsuna?'

"Of course, my mistake." Mukuro replied before asking, "So~, when do you want to meet again?"

"Ummm… I don't know …" replied a very ruffled Tsuna, "Ummm…"

"Well, how about next week, same day?"

"Ah! No! Um, I can't do it that day, how about next Friday?" (it's a Tuesday)

"That works for me."

"Ok, then. It's a date!" Tsuna replied happily as he pulled out his blackberry so he wouldn't forget. Mukuro, of course, had a much more efficient method. He just mentally contacted Chrome, and told her to save the date.

He was also the perfect gentleman, paying for dinner despite all of Tsuna's protests to the contrary, and walking Tsuna out to his car. And before they parted, Mukuro gave Tsuna a smile and kissed his hand, before saying, "Good night, Tsuna-kun. I look forward to our seeing you next week."

Tsuna blushed bright red, hurriedly got into his car to speed home, leaving Mukuro to watch him go, with a true smile on his lips as he faded into the moonlight.

^_^ ^_^

(at that moment) Chrome – "Why did you wake me up for this?"

^_^ ^_^

A/N: So do you like it? I'm going to ask that every chapter, so get used to it, cause I really want (need) to know. So, R&R, and I am still taking other pairing requests. And just so you know I'll probably do mild GokuYama (don't remember their numbers, but I think it is 8057 – correct me if I'm wrong!)

So I am reading KHR! And after this chapter I might disappear for a while, cause I'll be relying on friends with internet to update for me!

See you in the next chapter! Mizu-chan out!


	3. First ACTUAL Date

Chapter 3 

Mukuro Rudoku

The man who would never cease to amaze Tsuna.

Because somehow, Tsuna didn't know how (although he suspected Reborn), Mukuro had gotten a hold of his calendar and had started stalk- I mean take him out to lunch everyday he didn't have a meeting. So that meant in the 1½ weeks they'd known each other they had seen each other about 6 times, staring with the next day!

But anyway … today was their first official **planned** date - at least to Tsuna. Mukuro would just smile when asked about their "outings" (Tsuna), believing Tsuna to be in denial about their relationship.

And because it was a casual date, Tsuna could wear whatever he wanted.

Tsuna hummed happily as he rummaged through his drawers, and his hum slowly began "Staying Alive" when he found the white t-shirt with a disco ball on the back that Yamamoto had given him. He smiled and decided to wear that and a pair of khaki shorts, as it was a warm summer evening.

The song continued to run through his head as he got dressed and went down to wait for Mukuro. He didn't have to wait long, as Mukuro pulled up with that exact song blasting from his black Lamborghini Diablo's stereos. He turned it down as he rolled down the window with a devilish smirk. "You goin' my way?"

Tsuna nodded with a small grin, as he pulled open the car door. "So. Where are we going?" he asked once he was firmly ensconced in the car.

"Don't you wanna know."

"Mukuro!"

^_^

Mukuro took him to a quaint little burger stand in the park. And once again as they eat, Tsuna did most of the talking, continuing all through the dinner and into their ice cream dessert and walk.

Mukuro was listening to Tsuna pour out information about his day. But, Tsuna, who was very involved in his story, was ignoring his strawberry ice cream. So, Mukuro decided to mess with Tsuna. So… when Tsuna finally decided to have more ice cream, Mukuro leaned over and whispered, "You're dripping," before taking a lick.

Tsuna flamed bright red, and suddenly became very interested in his ice cream and the ground.

Mukuro laughed inwardly at Tsuna's embarrassment. To get him to start talking again, Mukuro asked, "Hey, Tsuna. Why do you drive such a nondescript vehicle if you run such a rich company?"

Tsuna paused before replying, "Well," he said hesitantly "it's a better car than it looks like."

"Really?" Mukuro replied in disbelief, sure that Tsuna was just pulling his leg.

Tsuna nodded vigorously. "Yeah! My … friends tricked it out a couple of years ago for my 21st birthday."

"Ok…" Mukuro replied slowly, still not quite believing him.

"Yeah! Ryohei did want to buy me a new EXTREME car, but Gokudera and Yamamoto persuaded him not to. So, he then decided if he couldn't do that, he would enlist their help to make my current car EXTREME."

"How so?" Mukuro asked, becoming intrigued.

"Well, just so you know, my car used to be pastel green and went normal speeds for a car, like not above about 100 mph. So, got that image? Well, Ryohei got it painted bright red and gave it an engine that can go in excess of 350 mph, at least that's what he said, 'cause I haven't tested that! AND he gave it a whoofer system loud enough to be heard across Japan if it's on full strength and the volume is on 1. And Gokudera increased my gas tank to about 25 gallons and wired that and my engine so that anyone trying to hotwire my car gets blown away, literally. Like a big BOOM, supposedly. And the only reason it looks like it does now, is because Yamamoto forced Gokudera to get it painted after I nearly had a heart attack the first time I saw it. So that is why I drive that car."

"……" Mukuro was stunned. He definitely hadn't expected **that** as an answer! "Wait! BOOM? Blown away? What the hell does that mean?"

Tsuna frowned. "It means exactly what it sounds like. The car explodes. And Gokudera told me that it could take out a city block on an empty tank, and I didn't want to hear what it would do on a full tank." He finished frankly.

Mukuro continued walk in a stunned silence and Tsuna followed, thinking about what he hadn't told Mukuro, like the fact Reborn had installed a gun rack with things like a bazooka, and how much that affect the explosion, which was something he really didn't want to think about.

^_^

Although Mukuro had gotten a bit **(a lot!)** sidetracked by the whole car thing, he still wanted to test how Tsuna reacted to a little temptation. So before Tsuna realized what Mukuro was thinking, he was pinned against the car.

Mu-mukuro-san?" Tsuna asked wide-eyed, but not innocently, as he instantly began to think of how to escape. **(With 5 horny guardians, what would you expect? Survival's a wonderful teacher!)**

Mukuro smirked as he leaned in and whispered devilishly, "You're cute when you're flustered." Before claiming Tsuna's mouth, smothering any protests.

Tsuna froze, confidence shaken as Mukuro's hands brushed down his sides and under his shirt. Tsuna was caught between giving in and kneeing Mukuro hard in the balls, but just as Tsuna was about to give in, his phone blared "TNT". Tsuna dove for his phone suddenly glad his friend had interrupted despite his orders.

"Moshi Moshi, Gokudera –kun. What do you need?"

"Juudaime!!!!" Gokudera yelled, "Reborn wants you."

Tsuna sighed. "Doesn't he know that I'm on a date? Or care?"

"You know Reborn, tenth! He doesn't like to be kept waiting. And," Gokudera continued in a whisper "he's threatening to kill you if you don't hurry."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Talk to you then."

"See you then, Juudaime!"

Tsuna look back at Mukuro who looked like he wanted to kill something. He pushed what had just happened to the back of his mind, but didn't forget. After all, that was practically molestation, right?

"Mukuro?" Tsuna asked, gently shaking the older man. "I need to go home."

Mukuro nodded, silently swearing that when he went to hell he would kill the fates, and opened Tsuna's door.

After Mukuro got into the driver's seat, Tsuna asked, "So! Can we go on a date tomorrow?"

"Ah, no. I have a business trip, but I'll be back in 2-3 days max."

"OK! Tsuna replied brightly. "Then call me when you get back so we can set something up!"

^_^

A/N: So, yes I realize Tsuna did completely ignore the "moment", but to me I see him a doing something like that! And all thing in () and bold are mini authors notes!

And in the next chapter, we will be with Mukuro in hell. (:D) and then it will be Tsuna's chapter for while Mukuro's been gone, sorta.

And I am now up to date on Reborn, so I might throw in Byakuran and the Millefiore, just not with Mukuro, as Bookworm1994 suggested, because I have an OC that's gonna mess with their relationship. But Byakuran will probably be in it, now that I've thought about it!

Thank you for reading this chapter, and I'm sorry for being gone so long, but *cries in happiness* I finally have my own internet connection!

So, see you in the next chapter … in hell! (ROFL)


End file.
